Kapan Nyusul?
by Hikaria Asuka
Summary: Kapan Nyusul? Apa jadinya dirimu Teme, kalau tidak dilerai Paman Fugaku, bisa-bisa yang nyusul duluan itu kau hahahaha!


**Kapan Nyusul?**

**By**

**Hikaria Asuka**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaya bahasa random*?*, typo, gaje, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan tampang yah yang katanya diatas rata-rata padahal ngga, ngga bohong maksudnya*digampar reader*sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas untuk menemukan buah kesayangannya yang bernama TOMAT. Yah kalian pasti tau kan siapa yang dimaksud? Yah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke masih asik mencari tomatnya, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah suara nan cempreng mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Teme!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning yang pastinya bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn" kini Sasuke asik mengemut tomatnya*?*

"Tem-e ugyaaaa hantuuu!" teriak naruto yang bisa bikin author dan reader tuli mendadak.

"Berisik Dobe!" teriak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Lo-loh Te-teme?" sepertinya Naruto ketularan gagapnya Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ga penting.

"Wajahmu kenapa Teme?" sungguh Naruto merasa aneh, kemana wajah sahabatnya yang katanya –ehem- tampan, dihadapannya sekarang hanya ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah penuh lebam berwarna biru dan bibir se-sexy Shikamaru.*digampar Shika FC*

"Tau ah gelap," Sasuke menjawab dengan tampang malas, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu di apartemennya mati ti ti ti ti.

"Uihh Teme, kau pakai sihir apa?" tanya Naruto takjub karna tiba-tiba lampu di apartemen Sasuke mati seketika saat Sasuke bilang gelap.

'Sihir apa? Wong tadi ada pemberitahuan mulai jam 10, listrik bakal dimatiin sementara' batin sasuke.

"Nee, lalu wajahmu kenapa bisa jadi jelek begitu Teme?" Sasuke memberi death glare pada Naruto karna di bilang jelek.

'Enak saja jelek katanya? Mau bagaimana pun bentuknya seorang Uchiha itu akan selalu tampan' batin Sasuke najis eh narsis.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan bercerita, daripada terus-menerus ditanyai Naruto.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Di siang yang mendung ini, terlihat lah berbondong-bondong orang yang berjalan menuju pemakaman Konoha. Ternyata oh ternyata pemakaman Kakek Sasuke tersayang Mbah Tobi.

Di ketahui Mbah Tobi meninggal karena keselek lollypop. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin aki-aki bangkotan yang seorang Uchiha itu meninggal dengan tidak elitnya?. Seharusnya seorang Uchiha itu harus meninggal secara elegan.

"Tobi hanya manusia biasa!" teriak Mbah Tobi dari dalam kubur.

Ahh lupakan hal yang barusan terjadi,selain itu pemakaman Mbah Tobi juga dipakai sebagai tempat temu kangen oleh teman-teman Sasuke.*sungguh terlalu*

"Sasuke, kami turut berduka cita," ucap pemuda berambut kuntilanak Neji.

"Hn, terima kasih sudah datang,"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?"

"Dia sedang keluar negeri." Jawab Sasuke

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih betah sendiri saja nih Sasuke?" tanya ino sambil kedip-kedip ganjen menurut Sasuke, padahal Ino kedip-kedip karna kelilipan.

"Kami sudah ada yang menikah, bahkan Naruto pun sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Jadi kau kapan nyusul?" tanya gaara

"iia, jangan-jangan kau MAHO?" tuduh Lee tidak berkepri-Sasuke-an.*?*

'Orang-orang ini sungguh sialan' batin Sasuke, ia merasa kesal, keluarga dan teman-temannya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, kapan nyusul?.

"Kapan nyusul?" dengan bermodal nekat dan emosi akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pada teman-temannya, sambil menunjuk makam Mbah Tobi yang masih hangat.*dikate makanan*

"ANJRIIT!" jawab teman-temannya serempak.

Alhasil Sasuke pun dihajar teman-temannya, sampai dipisahkan oleh Papah Fugaku dan para warga.

"Tobi salah apa Kami-sama, sampe-sampe depan kuburan ada yang tawuran' batin Mbah Tobi di dalem kubur.

FLASHBACK END

"gyahahahaha lucu Teme!" Naruto tertawa sambil salto.

'Lebih baik tidak ku ceritakan saja tadi' batin sasuke sebal.

"Apa jadinya dirimu Teme, kalau tidak dilerai Paman Fugaku, bisa-bisa yang nyusul duluan itu kau hahahaha!" Naruto kembali tertawa.

"ck, berisik Dobe," Sasuke pergi dan langsung membanting pintu.

Naruto? Masih terus tertawa sambil break dance.

Sebenarnya, saat ini Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, anak Pak Hiashi, pemilik toko barang-barang antik, hanya saja secara diam-diam. Kenapa? Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tau keluarga Hinata, terutama Hiashi dan Neji yang mengidap daughter dan sister complex. Siapa saja yang berani medekati Hinata harus berhadapan dulu dengan mereka berdua yang membawa katana berumur seratus tahun yang dipajang di toko Hiashi. Hiiyy mengerikan.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahan kakinya menuju taman konoha, matanya sesekali melihat tangannya yang memegang handphone, dicarinya sebuah nama di daftar kontak lalu menekan tombol dial.

"Halloo~, Sasuke chayank," jawab seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada sok imut.

"Ck, najis!" balas Sasuke.

"Ihh kok gityuu sich ah, ngomong-ngomong ada apa telepon eike?kangen yah hihihi!" jawab manusia yang sepertinya adalah banci taman lawang.

"Bukan aniki sialan, pesananku minggu lalu sudah selesai belum?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Diketahui manusia yang seperti banci taman lawang itu ternyata Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke.

"Ohoo, sudah selesai dan sudah bisa kau ambil," jawab Itachi yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia normal.

"Bisa kau antarkan tidak, aku sedang di taman konoha,".

"Okey baiklah, lagi pula pekerjaanku sudah selesai".

Setelah beberapa menit Itachi pun datang dengan mengunakan bajaj.

"Mana barangku?" pinta Sasuke.

"Eit selow don dong Sas!" seru Itachi'baru juga gue turun dari bajaj'batin Itachi.

Itachi pun menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru.*pasti reader tau kan apa isinya*

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan melamarnya?" tanya Itachi

"Sekarang," jawab Sasuke sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Tapi Ototou, benar kau mau melamarnya sekarang dengan kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke dengan prihatin.

"memangnya kenapa?"

Itachi menyodorkan cermin kesayangannya yg berbentuk hello kitty kepada sasuke,

"Kyaaaa"sasuke menjerit layaknya seorang wanita yang akan di raep berjamaah, dia lupa bahwa wajahnya sedang hancur eh kurang tampan maksudnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan berlinang air mata.

Itachi berpikir sejenak, dan tiba tiba'triiing'muncul Ibu Peri dari kepala Itachi lalu memberi ide.

"Ahaa!, kau pergi saja ke salon langganan ku, pasti kau ganteng lagi" jawab Itachi girang.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi ke salon langganan Itachi,,setelah beberapa jam di grepe grepe ehm maksudnya didandani oleh para banci di salon itu, wajah Sasuke pun kembali tampan*sasuga*

Setelah setengah jam berputar-putar di depan cermin, dan merasa penampilannya sudah oke, Sasuke pun mengetikan sebuah sms untuk kekasih tercinta.

TO: HIME

FROM: SASUKE

'Hime, bisakah kita bertemu di Taman Konoha sekarang?'

SEND

Op op op oppa gangnam style, terdengar ringtone hp Sasuke berbunyi.

TO: SASUKE-KUN

FROM: HIME

'iia bisa Sasuke kun"

Balas hinata singkat padat dan tidak jelas*plaaak*

.

"Maaf menunggu lama Sasuke-kun," Hinata berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Hn"Sasuke terdiam, tangannya menarik lengan Hinata lalu ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku, kau, eh anu!"

"Ya?" Hinata semakin dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan Sasuke.

"Jual itik, gak laku-laku. Hey cantik, mau kah menikah denganku" ucap sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru dengan cincin di dalamnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam*ceileh*meresapi apa yang terjadi.

"Ahh, Abang Sasuke bisa ajah. Ia aku mau bang," Jawab Hinata malu malu itik.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata dan menggendongnya lalu berputar-putar layaknya sebuah adegan di pilem india.

"Tumpaseae tralala trilili, jadi kawin euy!" Teriak Sasuke tak tau malu di Taman Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menundukan wajahnya, merasa malu karena di lihat banyak orang.

"Ehm" Sasuke kembali waras.

"Hime, besok malam aku akan kerumah mu, memberitahu Hiashi-sama" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-sama, saya datang ke sini untuk melamar putri anda," ucap Sasuke dengan gagah berani.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Hiashi

"Tapi kenapa Otou-sama?" tanya Hinata galau.

"Dia tidak pantas dengan mu Hinata" jawab Hiashi lagi, sebenarnya Hiashi hanya iri karena kalah ganteng, dia tidak mau di keluarganya ada orang yang gantengnya melebihi dia. Bagaimana dengan Neji?'Neji itu cantik bukan ganteng'kata Hiashi.*ckckckck*

"Tapi Hiashi-sama, Saya kaya raya, tampan, jenius dan masih banyak lagi!" Sasuke narsis.

"Tetap tidak bisa!" Hiashi melotot.

Sasuke dan Hinata putus asa,'haruskah cinta kita berakhir disini' batin mereka berdua.

"Hiashi-sama, jika Hinata menikah dengan Saya, anda akan mendapatkan keturunan dengan rambut indah," Sasuke tau Hiashi terobsesi dengan rambut indah.

Hiashi berpikir sejenak,' benar juga selain keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Uchiha juga memiliki rambut yang indah' batin kembali melirik Sasuke.

"Kau benar" Jawab Hiashi.

Hinata dan Sasuke berpandangan dengan girang*?*

"Harusnya Hinata menikah dengan Kakak mu Itachi, tidak dengan mu" Jelas Hiashi.

"Jika Hinata menikahimu, maka cucuku akan berambut aneh sepertimu"

Sasuke syok, badannya bergetar, ingin rasanya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa tapi ia harus tetap menjaga harga dirinya.

"Tapi Otou-sama, Itachi-san tidak tertarik dengan perempuan dia Gay" bohong Hinata'maafkan aku Itachi-san' batin Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengacungkan jempol pada Hinata.

"Ya sudah kau tidak usah menikah Hinata" Hiashi kembali bersuara.

"APA? Memangnya anda tidak kasihan pada Hinata!" teriak Sasuke kesal membuat Hiashi dan Hinata melotot karena kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan putriku?" tanya Hiashi was-was.

"Hinata seringkali di ejek oleh teman-temannya 'TIDAK LAKU', karena belum menikah" jelas Sasuke

'Padahal sebenarnya yang diejek tidak laku itu aku bukan Hinata' batin Sasuke.

"Apakah benar itu hinata?" Hiashi bertanya pada putri kesayangannya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Iia otou-san" jawab Hinata dengan muka pilu.

"Apa?kalau begitu kalian harus menikah secepatnya!" teriak Hiashi, iia emosi mendengar ada orang yang mengejek anaknya.

"Apaaa?" teriak kuntilkakak aka Neji sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Aku tidak setuju Hiashi-sama" protes Neji.

"Pake beha, punya si Mama. Aku udah usaha, tolong di terima. Ya ya Neji" Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus rayuan gembelnya ditambah jurus neko eyes.

"Ck, terserah!" Neji yang tak kuat melihat keunyuan Sasuke akhirnya luluh juga.

"Jadi kamu pake beha mama mu?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"E-ehh, tidak Hiashi-sama hahahaha" Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Huh, aku kira kau betul-betul memakainya, aku kan mau pinjam" celetuk Hiashi dan yang lain cengo.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Neji.

"Minggu depan" jawab sasuke lantang.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian...

"Wah selamat ya Hinata, kau cantik sekali" kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou Ino-chan" Balas Hinata.

"Yo Sasuke!" teriak teman-teman Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Ia ternyata kau bukan Homo, Sasuke hahaha" Lee menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ck, tentu saja" jawab Sasuke.'dan mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan bertanya kapan nyusul? Hahahaha' batin Sasuke nista.

Fin

A/N : iyeiyy akhirnya fic hika yang gaje dan gak nyambung ini jadi juga*pundung sambil gelundungan*, yosh reader sekalian maapkan hika apabila fic ini sudah membuat mata anda rusak*cengengesan*.

Oh iya, fic ini idenya diambil dari sebuah cerita humor yang hika denger di radio, jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita mohon maklum..

R&R

OMAKE*?*

Satu setengah tahun semenjak Sasuke dan Hinata menikah, mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang anak yang tampan bernama Uchiha Aoi dan sekarang Hinata tengah mengandung anak kedua.

Para rookie konoha sedang ber reuni di kedai Ichiraku .

"wah Hinata kau sudah mau punya anak lagi" Sakura melihat perut Hinata dengan takjub.

"Ia dong"jawab Sasuke

'Idih yang ditanya siapa?, yang jawab siapa?' batin para rookie.

"Jadi kalian kapan nyusul?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai bangga karena kali ini, ia bisa mengalahkan teman-temannya dalam urusan membuat anak*author di gampar*

OWARI~

R&R


End file.
